londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Sunday 7th April 2013' *Alexandra Park: 10 Jackdaws, 15+ Shoveler Wood Green Res, 40+ Redwing, 2 Little Grebes Boating Lake, Lesser Redpoll, Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area, recently still female Blackcap in garden near Allotments (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Barking Bay: Whimbrel, Common Tern (Paul Hawkins). *Battersea, SW11. Male black redstart 1-3pm on building site behind plantation wharf. *Bentley Priory: Woodcock, 50 Redwing, 150 Carrion Crow, Coal tit, Meadow pipit, Gadwall (Aln Lewis) *Blackheath Dips SE3: Song Thrush gathering food for young, Greenfinch display-flighting (Joe Beale). *Blackheath, Vanbrugh Park area SE3: 3 Stock Doves, Siskin east, Long-tailed Tit nest now nearly complete (the adults adding feathers to the interior), also Pipistrelle-type small Bat over @ 13.30 (Joe Beale). *Bow E3: Male Blackcap, present since Mid December, Goldcrest in back garden (Harry Harrison) *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard over at 12.22, 2 Egyptian Geese, Green Sand flew off N, Woodcock flushed, Peregrine, 5 Jackdaw over, 2 singing Blackcaps & 1 singing Chiffchaff (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). 15.15: Red Kite (res 1st of year) flew west near Cool Oak Lane bridge, Redwing on northern playing fields (Steve Torpey). *Camden Locks, Regent's Canal: ♂ Red-crested Pochard, moving in the canal towards Regen'ts Park 18:00 (Daniel Bosch). *Chessington (KT9): 4 Waxwings '''briefly at 09.50 in poplar trees behind end of Kelvin Grove (Nigel Jackman). *Crossness: adult '''Kittwake upriver 8.10am, singing Chiffchaff, 37 Black-tailed Godwits (including 2 ringed birds, one Icelandic-ringed bird over 14 years old also seen here April 2012), Green Sandpiper, Common Buzzard, 10+ Wigeon & Jackdaw over (John Archer, Richard Bonser & Steve Carter). Grazing marsh/paddocks/fenced reserve: 1 Skylark (song flight), 2 Snipe, 7 Wigeon, 2 Shoveler, 18 Teal, 11 Gadwall, 2 Shelduck, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail. Plus Song Thrush within Thames Water site. Thames/foreshore (Crossness and down towards Erith) c345 Teal, 35+ Gadwall, 5 male Shoveler, 56 Shelduck (plus 9 more that may have moved downstream from initial count), 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Curlew (Chris Rose) *Gallions Reach: 6 Oystercatcher, 4 Curlew, 17 Black-tailed Godwits, 6 Common Snipe, Sand Martin, 2 Chiffchaffs. (Gary A James). *Greenford UB6: m Reed Bunting still around in back garden. (David Pierrepont) *Greenwich Park: Siskins heard and some seen (3-6) along with Redpolls over (3 or 4), Fieldfares and Redwings still in evidence, Long-tailed Tit nest being finished by the adult birds (Joe Beale). *Greenwich Peninsula: Common Snipe, 2 Egyptian Geese, Chiffchaff, 3 Siskin in Ecology Park. Male Reed Bunting by O2 Arena (Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) *Hampstead Heath: Heath & Hampstead Soc Bird Walk produced 35 sp. incl 2 Woodcock, 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Chiffchaff, Dabchick, Green Woodpecker, Stock Dove (Sash Tusa) Also 2 Ravens soaring over Parliament Hill at c.1315 drifted N (Frank Nugent, John Hunt) And Earlier Linnet, Pheasant and Lapwing (flyover) on the Hill (Pete Mantle,Chris Bird) Woodcock seen 6 times across Heath a.m., 12 Meadow Pipits over and 1 on the Hill. Also a bat over the Mixed Bathing Pond c10:30 in the morning (FN). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: pair of Teal on Serpentine a.m., Little Owl showed well a.m., adult Tawny Owl with 4 owlets along South Flower Walk (1 of which was forced out of a tree by corvids and had to be rescued), male Northern Wheatear at east side of Parade Ground for 5th day, 10-15 Fieldfare, c.50 Redwing, singing Chiffchaff, female Bullfinch; also Barnacle Goose (uo), 41 Egyptian Goose, 2 pairs of Mandarin Duck, 2 pairs of Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 15+ Stock Dove (D. McKenzie). *Kew Gardens: Buzzard high up drifting SW, Sparrowhawk plus flock of approx 45 -50 redwing ground feeding. (JWB) *London Wetland Centre: highlights today (2 brief visits) include Jack Snipe, Oystercatcher still, 5 Redshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1m 1f Sparrowhawk, 2 Shelduck, 2 Sand Martin (Martin Honey) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 4 Canada Geese, 7 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 5 Jay (Rich Petley) *Rainham Marshes: dark-bellied Brent Goose flew downriver at 11:20, drake Northern Pintail, 15 Little Egrets, female-type Marsh Harrier over W end of old silt lagoons, Ringed Plover, 4 Grey Plover, and Curlew on foreshore, Whimbrel flew to RSPB reserve on rising tide, male Ruff on Target Pools, 3 Water Pipits at stone barges, 3 Black Redstarts (one male) still on waste ground along Ferry Lane, 2 male Northern Wheatears on W slope of landfill from Aveley Bay car park, Common Whitethroat briefly in gorse near Wennington Mound, numerous Common Chiffchaffs reported in woodland, singing Willow Warbler reported on RSPB reserve near Butts Hide (Dominic Mitchell, Roy Beddard, Paul Hawkins et al). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Shelduck, 1 Shoveler, 2 (pr) Great Crested Grebe nesting off NE side Heron Is area 8, 2 (pr) Kestrel nr Wetland Pen a32 (having reoccupied breeding territory a few days ago), 2 Woodcock a20 & a40, 10 Common Gull migrating chevron high NE 06:25, 2 Skylark high NE over Hill calling 07:15, 25 Redwing behind Hill Lookout a50; also hedgehog feeding Goose Pen a33 11:15 (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: Northern Wheatear male.Old riding ring near Holly lodge. 4 Common Buzzards flew SE between 14.14 - 14.30 over boundary wall with Sheen Common. (Franko J Maroevic) *Rotherhithe: 2 male Siskins singing Russia Dock Woodland, drake Pochard, 6 Shoveler, 15 Redwing & 16 Fieldfare Southwark Park (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: 2 Little Ringed Plover on the Colne, 1 Water Pipit, 2 Redshank, 1 Red Kite E, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Peregrine, 1 Little Owl in NW corner, 2 Greylag Geese over, 8 Reed Bunting, 1 Little Egret on Colne, 1 Lapwing (Lee Dingain ) in addition to Lee's sightings 3 Dunlin (1 in winter plumage, 2 in part winter/part summer moult, arriving with 2 Redshank and roosting on river from 1345-1400), 1 Common Snipe (frequently being flushed from E of Colne), m Linnet (briefly in song), several Skylark singing, Kestrel, 2 Mute Swan, Little Grebe, 6 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, 1 Pheasant and a Willow Warbler reported from N of burnt out 4x4 (latter not seen by me) (Matt Reed). *Stamford Brook (W6) : Little Egret heading NE over railway lines at 12.45 pm (JWB) *Stanwell Moor: 1 Red-throated Diver circled overhead and headed off SE at 06:38, also 13 Redwing, 21 fieldfare, 3 Redshank, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Redpoll, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Lapwing, 7 Snipe (Lee Dingain) *Staines Reservoir: 6 Little Gull, 1 Black-necked Grebe,1 Little Ringed Plover,2 Ringed plover, 2 Dunlin, 1 Red Kite, 1 .(Jim Sweetland) *Ten Acre Wood area: Pheasant calling, 2 Little Egret along brook, 6 Lapwing, 5 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Snipe, Jack Snipe, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 3 Wheatear (including pair together), 5 Redwing, 25 Fieldfare (on golf course + Fox walked through group of 10 with both species ignoring each other), Treecreeper, 14 Rook flew up by aerodrome (probably from Ickenham Marsh rookery), c40 Linnet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull/G. Westley) *Thamesmead: Common Tern over Harrow Manor Way roundabout at 15:35 (John Archer) *Totteridge Valley: male Brambling at Finchley Nurseries, 210+ Redwings (70+ Frith Manor, 140+ Highwood Hill), c40 Fieldfare, Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch, Meadow Pipit, 7 Teal, 2 Mandarin and at last 2 Chiffchaffs! (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow res (Lockwood): 16 Teal, m Wheatear, singing Chiffchaff, Red Kite NW at 15.00 (Lol Bodini). *Walthamstow, E17: 22 Waxwings perched on usual tree in King Edward Rd at 13:29 (Caroline Nash). Caroline, would you mind sending me a quick email to lbodini@yahoo.co.uk? Many thanks, Lol B. *Wanstead Flats: 3 Common Buzzard (between 11-12:00), 8 Linnet, 5 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 12 + Shoveler, singing Chiffchaff (Jonathan and Henry Lethbridge/Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 3 Buzzard (over between 14:00-15:00), Peregrine Falcon (OSW), 2 Kestrel, 2-6 Sparrowhawk including displaying pair OSW, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll (no Siskin!!), 4 singing Chiffchaff, singing Goldcrest, 14 Gadwall, 20 + Shoveler, pr Great-crested Grebe (one on nest), 3 Little Grebe, 5 Meadow Pipit on the plain, Kingfisher, Little Egret, 3 Redwing (Paul Davis/Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Waterworks NR: Sand Martin, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Siskin, Redwing, Reed Bunting, 2+ Common Snipe, 6 Little Grebe (Jonathan Nasir) drake Wigeon in the river early am, 2 Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher) *Westcombe Woodlands, Greenwich: 1 Sparrowhawk soaring over, also 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Joe Beale). *Woolwich Common: 5 Waxwings flew E over north end of common at 15:25 (John Archer). *Worcester Park: Female Black Redstart briefly in our garden (The Hamptons) at 09.40, male Wheatear paddocks at end of Green Lane 14.00, Little Grebe The Hamptons lake, 3 Chiffchaff (Simon Osborn). *Yeading Brook meadows: Red Kite drifting high + thermalling over brook towards shooting club 11.10, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipits, Reed Bunting., m Brimstone in nearby road. Some large patches of grass decimated by arsonists over past week. (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) 'Saturday 6th April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Woodcock sightings 0830 near Laboratory gym Grove and 1040 east over playing fields towards Blandford Hall, also Rook NE 0815, Jackdaw, 2 Meadow Pipits, 17 Shoveler Wood Green Res, Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area, 50+ Chaffinches on migration, 2 Fieldfare. Recently Mealy Redpoll in garden close to Boating Lake, Woodcock from garden over Allotments (Andrew Gardener, Aan Gibson, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). Buzzard pm (Henry Wyn-Jones). *Banstead SM7: Male Black Redstart still feeding in front gardens along Warren Road (Steve Gale) *Banstead Woods: Red Kite, 5 Woodcocks, 55+ Redwings (Jamie McKenzie/David Campbell) *Barnehurst, Grasmere Rd allotment site: 1 Green Woodpecker calling repeatedly, 1st Chiffchaff of year heard (Chris Rose) *Battersea Park Lake: pr of Shovelor and single male, 3 Little Grebe calling, 8 pr Gadwall, Pr Great-crested Grebe courtship and dispute with a Coot over nest site, 2 singing Song Thrush (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: adult Kittiwake '''flew in 11.10; also 397 Chaffinch, 250 Starling, Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Rook, Siskin & Lesser Redpoll flew over; male Blackcap singing entrance (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: Brambling, Red-legged Partridge, 103+ Fieldfares (Steve Gale, David Campbell et al) *Clapham Common: 8 Brambling over, 1 Redwing on Northside (Mark H) *Dartmouth Park (NW5): Pheasant flew straight down York Rise at 16.45. Landed in shrubs in a garden where it started calling from. Unusual. (Chris Bird) *Crossness: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Black Redstart, 1 Peregrine, 7 Oystercatcher, 2 Curlew, 40 Dunlin (George Kalli) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, (Conrad Ellam) *Ealing W5: Woodcock in my (verysmall) garden at 2pm on Saturday. (Graeme Charles) *Finsbury Park: 1 pair of Mandarin, 1 pair of Red Crested Pochard (presumably escapees) (James Palmer). *Gallions Reach: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull, 6 Shoveler, 3 Oystercatchter, 49 Redshank, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 134 Chaffinch NE. (Gary A James). *Hackney: 3 '''waxwings, then 20+ in treetops around BMX track on Goldsmith's Row, behind Hackney City Farm; flushed by a sparrowhawk at about 1pm. Also greater-spotted woodpecker, and the usual goldfinches and chaffinches. Then 4 siskin in tree near entrance to Broadway Market Green closest to the market (Matthew Cunningham) *Hampstead Heath: Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 3 drake Shoveler, Green Woodpecker, 4 Mandarin (Oliver Simms). *Horsenden Hill: Stone-curlew 13.05 (BirdGuides). Stone Curlew was flushed by a dog from the ploughed area on the west fields. I had been scanning the area from various vantage points for 15 mins without seeing anything so it was presumably hidden in a furrow. It circled a couple of times but the dog was still present and it departed low NE, possibly onto Sudbury Golf Course. Also Common Buzzard NW 12.45, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Little Owl, 1 Snipe and 1 Woodcock (Andy Culshaw). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 25 Shoveler (10 of which departed), 2 pairs of Teal (Long Water), 3 Red-crested Pochard (2 male), adult Tawny Owl and single owlet (South Flower Walk), male Northern Wheatear on east side of Parade Ground for 4th day, c.25 Redwing, 3 calling Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie). *Ingrebourne Valley: A pair of Garganey '''at the viewing area (Shaun Harvey, Russ S, Dave Mc, Lee Brown) ,5 '''Red-crested Pochard still Berwick Reservoir, 4 Buzzard, 3 Cetti's Warbler (David Bradnum/Nick Croft) *Ilford Garden: singing Goldcrest (B Miller) *KGV Res: fem''' Long-tailed Duck''' (N Basin), fem Scaup '''(S Basin), Little Ringed Plover, Dunlin, Sand Martin, Rock Pipit, 9 Goosander (2 ad male, 1 imm male, 6 fem), 1s male Wheatear, Black Redstart (David Bradnum) 3 Buzzard over car park ( TC, MS.) *Kingswood: Brambling in garden (Ian Magness per David Campbell) *Lee Valley, Hall Marsh Scrape: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Barry Jones) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: 3 Common Gulls and 10 Black Headed Gulls usually gone by this time of year but the cold may have kept them in the city for food scraps(Michael Mac). *Rainham RSPB: '''Red-throated Diver '''in Aveley Bay late afternoon, then moving towards stone barges. Oiled on left flank and vent, preening constantly and hauling out onto mud periodically - not good :-( Also 5 Ruff, ad Med Gull, 3 Chiffchaff, male Peregrine, Buzzard, 4 Bar-tailed Godwit, male Wheatear, Barn Owl (David Bradnum) 10 Ringed Plover, 3 Knot, 50 + Dunlin, 3 Little Gull down river, Buzzard (Nick Croft), Black Redstart (Ferry Lane), Jack Snipe (RSPB); Water Pipit in breeding plumage Stone Barges still (Jonathan Nasir, Andrew Lyburn) *Rammey Marsh: '''Woodcock flushed at 08:50 (Martin Shepherd/Brian Dawton) *Regent's Park: Two pairs of Mandarin on the Regent's Canal near the Zoo this am (John Colmans) *Richmond Park: Woodcock in Prince Charles Spinney 1pm (Steve Woolfenden) *Staines Moor: 6 Water Pipit, 1 Little Ringed Plover (over), 1 Little Egret, 1 Red Kite, 3 Lapwing, c5 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 4 Chiffchaff (singing). (Neil Randon). 1 Cormorant over, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Kestrel, 7+ Meadow Pipit, 1m Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark in song flight, 2 Teal. (Richard Woolley). *St Georges Wharf - Vauxhall: 1 Peregrine (Michael Mac). *Streatham Common - still 6 Fieldfare and 10+ redwings (Peter Newmark). *Sutton SM1 (Greenshaw HS): 18 Fieldfare in area for a month or so now (Andrew Kellett) *Tottenham Marshes : Peregrine (likely female judging by size) on gasometer on Leeside Road, pair of Gadwall feeding on channel between River Lea and Banbury Reservoir, numerous Chiffchaffs. (Katy McGilvray) *Tyttenhanger GP. 6 Common Snipe, 4 Redshank, 20+ Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Owl, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Chiffchaff, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Little Grebe (Alexandra Lake), 3 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 300 Common Gulls, 10+ Skylark, 15+ Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare, Redwing, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 22 Goldfinch, 2 Linnet, Reed Bunting (TH, NC and RSPB group). And Short-tailed Vole (swimming across Alexandra Lake). *Walthamstow, E17: 3 Waxwings 'perched on usual tree in King Edward Rd at 09:45. Brief visits of 3-5 up to mid-afternoon (Caroline Nash). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 9 Goldeneye (inc 2 male)Sand Martin (KJMcmanus) on Lockwood; 2 Grey Wagtail west end of No4. (Ann Feltham) *Wimbledon Common: up to 30 Redwing in SE corner afternoon/evening, looks like coming in to roost, many singing (Marcin Sek) *WWT London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Main Lake north shore; 1 Shelduck, Wader Scrape; 3 Redshank, Wader Scrape; 7 Snipe, Wader Scrape & Grazing Marsh; 4 Chiffchaff, Sheltered Lagoon & Wildside (Jamie Wyver). 3m fully-winged Mandarin in collection area, 10 singing Cetti's warbler (site count), 2 Redpoll, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Water Rail calling reedbed, 1m Reed Bunting singing, 1 Oyestercatcher (ringed), 12 Common Snipe, 1f Wheatear, at least 10 Chiffchaff (Sheltered lagoon), 36 Wigeon, 2 Sand Martin over, pm Bittern flew into Sheltered Lagoon), 2m Bearded Tit in Wldside reedbed (one ringed) (Martin Honey). *Yeading Brook Meadows: 1 Little Egret, 5 Skylark. (Andrew Gibbs). 'Friday 5th April 2013 *Alexandra Park: 17 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Botany Bay (Enfield): single Waxwing in trees just past The Robin Hood PH at 6.48 a.m. (Simon West) *Epping Forest: Woodcock flushed from The Hawk Wood (Ian Woodward) *Ewell Village (Bourne Hall): 52 Black Headed Gull, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Nuthatch, several Goldcrests, Hybrid Canada x Greylag Goose again. Chiffchaff at Lower Mill in afternoon. (Neil Batten). *Foots Cray Meadows: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap in garden into his 5th month (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Park: singing m Siskin, 3+ Fieldfares, Redwings, Goldcrests (Joe Beale). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 21 Shoveler, male Red-crested Pochard, Little Egret west over Bayswster Road 11:33, adult Tawny Owl and single owlet (South Flower Walk, Kensington Gardens), 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull, male Northern Wheatear on east side of Parade Ground for 3rd day, c.40 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch (D. McKenzie). One Little Owl showed briefly near Peter Pan enclosure, Gt Spotted Woodpecker drumming on opposite side of Long Water, Goldcrest nearby - another at the Bird Sanctuary plus Treecreeper and Coal Tit. Ingenious squirrels there on the 'squirrel-proof' feeders - sitting on top and pulling out the peanuts by 'hand' through the tube through which it's filled (Martin Honey). Wheatear showed well 13:30-13:45 working its way south along east side of Parade Ground from Speakers Corner cafe (Alex Massey) I've put a guide to finding the Tawny Owl and owlets on my blog here. (Ralph Hancock) *Joydens Wood: 20+Siskin, Lesser Redpoll + Treecreeper in Chalk Wood (Conrad Ellam) *Lee Valley RP: Cornmill Meadows - 3 Redshank, 1 Shelduck; Hall Marsh - 1 Little Ringed Plover. (Mike Oakland) *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Redwing, 1pr Greenfinch (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mile End Park: 41 Waxwing until 0815 then flew SW behind flats to west of hockey courts. Initially saw 22 perched in bare sycamore just south of bridge over Regents Canal @ 0800, adjacent to cherry blossom and opposite flats with scaffolding. Returned twice whilst present; clearly a resting post and feeding elsewhere and flock fragmenting as on 2nd sighting just 12 birds returned. Likely to have roosted last night in park (perhaps this tree). Again until 1330 at least, when flock of 22 commuting between sycamore and freshly budded poplars immediately north of hockey courts. Also feeding on cotoneaster berries opposite sycamore on west side of Regents Canal. Also Chiffchaff calling nearby and seen to fly across canal into buddleia early pm (Bob Watts). No sign of any Waxwings in that part of the park 14:45 to 15:15 but 22 landed briefly in poplar by Ecology Pavilion (in north of park) at 15:25 then flew N towards Victoria Park, and a single flew north over the original location at 15:45 (John Archer). *Mill Hill NW7: 3 Redwing resting on tree near Mill Hill Park for a couple of minutes before moving on. (Xav) *Northumberland Park: 12 Waxwing on Trees by Roundabout at Junction of Brantwood road and Willoughby Lane but flighty. Flew W at 12.50 and not relocated afterwards. A few Holly trees nearby with some berries by Recreation ground so may come back. M and F Peregrine active and displaying around Gasometer by Ikea Edmonton at 1.10pm (Davey Leach). *NW8, Regent's canal: 1 Grey Wagtail, flushed from sidewalk (Maida Tunnel NE entrance); also a pair of Mandarin Ducks in the water (17:30). Mandarin Ducks seen often in the evenings (Daniel Bosch). *Rainham Marshes: 2cy Caspian Gull on landfill viewed from riverside footpath west of stone barges, plus total of 10-12 Yellow-legged Gulls on landfill/Wennington (some movement of individuals between the two adjacent areas); one distant 4cy Yellow-legged had a yellow ring with black code on the left leg, and may have been the same bird seen here back on 28 Dec 2012. Also today: Peregrine over landfill, plus 18 Grey Plover, c30 Dunlin, 2 Bar-tailed Godwits and 3 Eurasian Curlew in Aveley Bay, and a singing male Common Chiffchaff in scrub on edge of landfill (Dominic Mitchell). 1 summer plumage Water Pipit on stone barges, female Black Redstart on foreshore about halfway between rice factory & scaffolders yard (Tony Kennelly). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 18 Fieldfares, 2 Little Egrets, 3 Jays, 70 Common Gulls, Song Thrush, half a dozen Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Rickmansworth: 1 male Smew 'on Inns Lake, helpfully in that part of the Colne Valley which is in London. Viewable from Springwell Lane (Martin Searle) *St James's Park: White Pelican doing his party trick of eating a Pigeon in front of horrified tourists (Andrew Self). Nice! *Walthamstow, E17: 21 '''Waxwing '''on perched on usual tree in King Edward Rd at 07:50, gone by 08:00 and have not yet returned. Berry source very depleted and local moggies out in force, so maybe they've moved on, to Mile End Park perhaps? I noticed yesterday that one of the birds was ringed (looked like green, yellow, white combination on left leg). Have emailed Grampian Ringing Group to see if it is one of the many they ringed in Nov/Dec. Their website is asking for people to keep an eye out for any ringed birds. ''Lol, they left about 3pm past 2 days and didn't return till the following morning. Not looking good today as they haven't been back since 8am but I will try and post updates if they return (Caroline Nash). Single Waxwing in usual spot at 11:50 for about an hour, and back again now 14:20 (CN). *Wanstead Flats: f '''Little Ringed Plover on drained part of Jub before (5th day), 2 Common Snipe, Fieldfare, Redwing, 4 Linnet, 1 calling Chiffchaff, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 12 Shoveler, f Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 50 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing Wanstead golf course, 30 + Siskin, Lesser Redpoll over, 50 + Gadwall, 4 Pochard, Shoveler, 3 Great-crested Grebe, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 4th April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area, also 15 Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Dulwich Park SE21: 8+ redwing near shrubbery on field opposite cafe c.3pm (Priscilla Macpherson) *East India Dock Basin: female Black Redstart, Kestrel, 15 Shelduck, 24 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Enfield: 44 Golden Plover, many acquiring summer-plumage, on ploughed field at Plumridge Farm; also 1 Woodcock, at Little Beechill Wood (Robert Callf). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 hybrid Canada x Greylag Goose (Neil Batten). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 5 Mandarin Duck (4 male), 19 Shoveler, pair of Red-crested Pochard, 2 adult Tawny Owl and a single owlet (more likely to be found over coming days), Meadow Pipit over, 9 Pied Wagtail, male Northern Wheatear (1 of yesterday's birds) on east side of Parade Ground 11:50 at least (still present 15:00), 34 Redwing, calling Chiffchaff, female Bullfinch at Hudson Memorial enclosure (D. McKenzie, P. Turner). Can you give any info on where in the park the Tawny Owls may be seen? (Derik Palmer). On Thursday, adults in tall evergreen in Flower Walk 50 m west of path behind Albert Memorial, visible from north side looking south into tree. One owlet in tree 8 m from north edge of walk, 20 m west of memorial path. Probably more owlets in bushes nearby, Magpies making a fuss. NB this was Thursday but expect them not to be too far away on Friday. Ralph Hancock *Ladywell fields: back of Lewisham hospital. 2 female & a male Mandarin duck, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher (T. Wilson). *Lewisham Hilly Fields: 12 Redwings (Phil Laurie) *Leyton Oliver Road/Orient Way: 1 Green Sandpiper in the Dagenham Brook, 6 Linnet (Stuart Fisher) *Little Britain Lake, Cowley: Heronry - 11 nests; 7 with visible sitting birds, though others mostly probably in use. 1 old nest contained a f Mallard! A BTO Heronry Survey visit. 1 pr Gadwall. (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Gull 1st winter (on scrape and river a.m.), 1 Redshank, 2 Shelduck, 6 Snipe, 2 Wheatear, 4 Chiffchaff, 41 Fieldfare (Adam Salmon) *Lower Chingford (Lower Hall Lane): 1 Sand Martin (James Palmer). *Mayesbrook Park, Barking: 2 Swallow (Ldn yr-1st) low, north over brook at 1235, c11 Waxwing 'still present in poplars AM. Also, 1m '''Brambling '''calling over flew into poplars at 1255, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, 4 Jay, 7 Redwing, 6 Teal (wetland), 1 alba-type Wagtail, NB 30 waxwings still at 1440 outside 129 Upney Lane nearby (Peter Beckenham).'' *Orpington, Priory Gardens single drake Shoveler. Very at this location. (Charlie Carpenter) *Regent's Canal towpath, edge of Mile End Park: c30 '''Waxwings in sycamore 1.45pm (Neil Bowman) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats early am: 2 Snipe on Leyton Flats, 8+ Siskin (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoirs: summer plumage female Long-tailed Duck '''S Basin. Also Black-necked Grebe, Chiffchaff, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Water Pipit, Shelduck, Ringed Plover, Redshank, c.30 Goldeneye, 2 Reed Bunting and 2 Pintail (M Bournat et al) *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: Little Egret, 5 Common Snipe, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: 1 adult male Goosander, Lower Lake; 3(2m,1f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 6(3m,3f) Tufted Duck (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GP : 2 Oystercatcher, Wheatear(m), Chiffchaff, c20 Lapwing. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow, E17: '''Waxwings back for 4th day. 12 perched briefly in usual tree in King Edward Rd back garden (07:30). Presently (08:40) 21 are perched on their favourite aerial of house on Farnborough Ave. They were present in the usual tree next to the eucalyptus intermittently yesterday up to about 15:30 (Caroline Nash). Thanks for update Caroline, will have another go today though I know it's very hit & miss, any further updates much appreciated! (Lol B). Hi Lol. There's been c.10 hanging around most of today and present now (13:30), fairly sedentary in their usual tree and looking delightful in the snow. Should be visible from Queen Elizabeth Rd (Caroline N). Thanks, tried a couple of times at 15.30 & 17.00 but still no luck...(LB). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: The first annual Walthamstow Patchwatch Day is to be held on Saturday 27th April. Red Kite drifted NW over Billet Road E17 and Tottenham marshes at around 13.20 (thanks to Dave D-L for the heads up). Lockwood: 15 Wigeon made a short stopover at 13.00, 6 Teal, 10 Goldeneye (2 drakes), f Goosander, Skylark over (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: f Little Ringed Plover on drained part of Jub before flying north on to Police scrape (4th day), Common Snipe, 6 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 4 Linnet, Siskin, Reed Bunting, 1-2 singing Chiffchaff, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 12 Shoveler (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) 'Wednesday 3rd April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Teal still Conservation Pond (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts), also drake Aythya ''hybrid Tunnel Res, 15 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area (Bob Watts); This teal is reclusive in extreme except presumably in early mornings; I saw it first, once, weeks ago, but never since! (Jonathan Cooke) *Banstead SM7: adult male '''Black Redstart' for its 14th day, feeding in front gardens along Warren Road (Steve Gale) *Brent Reservoir: Tawny Owl being chased by 2 Jays in allotments, 9 Snipe (Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Canary Wharf, East India Quay, 4 Greater Black Backed Gulls on the water, Mute Swan on nest and Coot on nest. (Phil Laurie) *Charing Cross Hospital: 1 f intruding Peregrine Falcon around 3pm (Nathalie Mahieu) *Chelsea Bridge wharf- Peregrine over, Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Enfield: Stone-curlew on stubble field at Plumridge Farm, W of Ash Wood, 11:05 - 11:12 hrs (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Enfield ( Hadley Rd / Jubilee Path): Skylark, c100+ Fieldfare, 3 Pheasant, Common Gull. ( Pete Lowman). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 3 Common Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Stock Dove, 1 Grey heron over, 11 Black Headed Gull (Neil Batten). *Hackney, E8: Pub on the Park waxwings, 20 this morning eating the fruit on a tall non-'fruit' tree in the boules court - anyone able to ID the tree? Birds also retreating to Mare St side of railway tracks, to disused yard and side alley behind warehouse (Matthew Cunningham). 12.35 still present feeding on Black Poplar(?) buds but flew east towards MareStreet. 10 Redwing on grass north of playground adjacent to boules area (Jan Dobbie) *Hayes, Middx: 48 Waxwings junction of Roseville Rd and Coronation Rd, very flighty (Corinna Smart per W.Marks) Seen again this afternoon at 1500 (Paul and Sheila Provins per W.Marks) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: male Red-breasted Merganser (Ldn yr-1st; HertsBirding); 2 Wheatear (Derek Turner) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Shelduck south-west 10:40 (apparently 4 present briefly last Wednesday), pair of Mandarin Duck, c.650 Black-headed Gull (a high count for this time of year), c.40 Fieldfare, c.40 sub-singing Redwing, 2 male Northern Wheatear on renovated Parade Ground paddock (east of earth mounds & close to main public path & between bandstand and earth mounds), 2 singing Goldcrest, c.30 Chaffinch over, Linnet over (D. McKenzie, P. Turner). *Ilford - Fairway Gardens (just E of Ilford Lane): 30 Waxwing seen in back garden reported feeding on crab apple type fruit. Reported to me by non-birding friend but sighting seems valid (Nigel May). *Kingston Cemetery: 21 Teal & 2 Coot on the Hogsmill (M Bournat)4 *Lee Valley, Goosefields: Jack Snipe (Barry Jones) *Nunhead, SE15: 1 Meadow Pipit (uncommon here) flushed nr allotments on Borland Rd 0830. Also apparent passage of Chaffinch in area, c40 birds east in small flocks between 0800-0830 (P Beckenham/L Allcorn) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Redwing, 1 pr Mistle Thrush, 3 Chaffinch (Nathalie Mahieu). *Paddington Green: Collared Dove & 2 Ring-necked Parakeet over (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Redwing, pair of Little Owls mating on tree stump in full view of farmyard 19.40 (Wow; wish I'd had a camera!) (Andrew Lyburn) *Regent's Park: 4 Redwing ground-feeding near bird island, 10 Egyptian Geese, 2 Cormorant (James Hudson) *Richmond Park: 1 male Wheatear by riding ring, Holly Lodge (Hugh Bradshaw); Also, 4 Siskin at Pen Ponds, 4 Skylark on model aircraft field, 3 Redwing over at Ham Cross, 8 Mandarin in Isabella Plantation, and 1 Snipe in Dan's Valley. (M Bournat) *Sewardstone: Curlew calling and heading north up the Lee Valley at 08:50 (Martin Shepherd) *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: 4 Snipe off of Flats, Reed Bunting East, 13 Meadow Pipit, 152 Chaffinch east (mainly between 6:50 and 08:30, with 8 NW later, 7 Goldfinch, 8+ Siskin over, 4 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 4 migrant Song Thrush, Egyptian Goose on Court roof (possibly with young up there I wonder?) (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood Lake: c10 Fieldfare, c12 Redwing, 1f Kestrel, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck still late morning on south basin (Birdguides), sum. plum. Black-necked Grebe, 1 Little Ringed Plover (Samuel and Ephraim Perfect) *Sutcliffe Park Snipe, 10 Field Fare, Little Egret (Phil Laurie) *Trent Park: Goosander (m), 4 Cormorant, 5 Mute Swan, 5 Tufted Duck (3m 2f), 2 Mandarin (m f), 2 Canada Geese. ( Pete Lowman) *Walthamstow, E17: 20 Waxwings in garden of King Edward Rd briefly at 07:25 (spooked by E17 moggies). 4 back at 08:15 in same small tree by eucalyptus as yesterday. Still present now (08:37). Lol, sorry you missed them yesterday, neighbour started strimming her lawn and they buggered off about 18:15 ''(Caroline Nash). Just counted 36 in birch tree on Farnborough Ave. They are much flightier today but numbers have swelled (08:50)(Caroline Nash). *Wanstead Flats: '''Great White Egret' flew west over Wanstead Flats towards Leyton (NC/Birdguides), Little Ringed Plover back on Police scrape from 14:00- (NC/Tony Brown Rob 'birdsiveseen', Stuart Fisher/DH); 8 Linnet, 100 + Chaffinch east, Reed Bunting, 4 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, 8 Skylark, 10 + Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Kestrel, 11 Shoveler, Chiffchaff SSSI (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy/Steve Thorpe) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 4 Goldcrest (ST), 3 Teal, pr Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, pr Great-crested Grebe nest building and displaying, Sparrowhawk, 20 Chaffinch east, 10 + Siskin (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Dan Hennessy) m COMMON REDPOLL (Brandon Anderson). 'Tuesday 2nd April 2013' *Aldgate: Woodcock circled around the Travelodge and headed towards Petticoat Lane at 10:30. (Charlie Farrell) *Alexandra Park: Teal still Conservation Pond, also 15 Shoveler & 2 Greylag Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Bankside SE1: remains of wader found on front lawn of Tate Modern 1pm, presumed to be a Woodcock predated by local Peregrines (P Beckenham, T Wileman, R Woolley) *Blackheath: 1 Chiffchaff at Whitfield's Mount, 4 Tufted Ducks and 2 Mute Swans at Princess of Wales pond (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, nestbuilding Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam) *Charing Cross Hospital: 1 to 3 intruding Peregrine Falcon (or same 2 or 3 times between 11 and 1.30) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Cranford CP (J3 M4): c30 Waxwings in tops of trees at back of old stable block from 1350-1415. Flew over M4 towards Hayes. I was told by local dog walker they've been seen here since Friday and are roosting on the aerials in Roseville Road, Hayes. Despite walking up and down Roseville Road I could not re-locate them (W.Marks) *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland/ Stanham Farm: TRW - 1 Water Rail (heard), 1 male Teal, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch. Farm - 3m, 2f teal. (Chris Rose). *Enfield: Stone Curlew flew from arable field at Park Farm then later seen over a stubble field at adjacent Plumridge Farm before flying off low to southwest (Birdguides) *Ewell Village: 1 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfisher, 24 Black Headed Gull still present (they have usually left by mid-March) Neil Batten) *Golders Green: Cockatiel, white with pale green flight feathers and crest, Golders Gardens {James Levy). *Greenford (North): m Blackcap back on feeders in garden today. (David Pierrepont) *Greenwich Park: Siskins heard several times, Redwings still around showing well, 1 Meadow Pipit east, pr Green Woodpeckers yaffling, Long-tailed Tit nest being completed (Joe Beale) *Hackney E8: 12 Waxwings eating bugs (not berries) from buds in a tree beside the Pub on the Park, London Fields, at 9.15am. Also 6 Redwings, 2 Mistle Thrush, Goldfinch, Greenfinch. 4 Waxwings still in same tree at 7pm. Everything else had sodded off, though. (Matthew Cunningham) *Horsenden Hill Greenford UB6: Little Owl, 3 Snipe, pr Shoveler (all on Paradise Fields), briefly singing Chiffchaff. ( Martin Smith) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 21 Shoveler, vocal Curlew north over Kensington Palace 09:14, 52 Common Gull, 6 Meadow Pipit over, 23 Fieldfare, at least 35 Redwing, Nuthatch, 4-5 singing Treecreeper, 2 Jackdaw in trees by Round Pond, c30 Goldfinch (D. McKenzie). *Kew Gardens: 10 Waxwings over at 3pm flying east. 5 Siskin (Oscar Dewhurst). *Kingston (Hogsmill River between Penrhyn Rd and the waste treatment facility): 5 Waxwing by Villiers Rd at 0730 before flying E, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Teal, 9 Redwing N, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Siskin over (Andrew Skotnicki). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon p.m., several Siskin heard passing over 06:40 (D. McKenzie). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, pr of Reed Buntings, Goldcrest, half a dozen Goldfinches, 3 Mistle Thrushes, Song Thrush, Pheasant (Alan Hobson) *Richmond Park: Male''' Ring Ouzel south of Ham Cross in the 4 oaks 2 pm (Chris Turner); 2 Little Owl, 4 Siskin (Pen Ponds) (Simon Osborn) *Streatham Common: 1pm, 5 '''Waxwings in tall trees eating buds opposite Hopton road on Streatham North (WilboJohnson). *Staines Moor: 2 Water Pipit along the Colne, Red Kite, 3 Chiffchaff.(Jim Sweetland) *Staines Reservoir: 1 f. Long-tailed Duck 10.45, 1 Black Necked Grebe, both S.Basin (Simon Osborn). 1 f Long-tailed Duck still on south basin 6.15pm-7.15pm (Neil Randon). *Tooting Bec Common (north end), SW12: c 20-30 Redwing (usual spot on damp ground by railway, just SE of footpath-exit to Fontenoy Rd), 1 Nuthatch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldfinch, Greenfinch (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 1 adult male Goosander, Lower Lake, 12:00 hrs (Robert Callf). Also 7 Cormorant, 5 Mute Swan, 4 Tufted Duck(2m 2f), 10 Canada Goose, 2 Mandarin (m).( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow E17: 20 Waxwings back again, feeding on berries in back garden on Farnborough Ave and perching on aerials at 07:30. Still around at 09:00 and berries still available (Caroline Nash). Hi Caroline, whereabouts along the road are they, and can I see them from the street? Thanks, Lol Bodini ;o) Hi Lol, they've been perching on a silver birch tree and aerial near 35 Farnborough Ave, reckon you might see them from there! CN. They are still here :-) not easy to see from street, but if you stand on Queen Elizabeth Rd and look at back yards between Farnborough Ave and King Edward Rd, they are sitting in a small tree next to my neighbour's enormous eucalyptus tree. Good luck! CN. t''hank you Caroline, I got to see them at 18:00-entirely down to your kind response (Frank Nugent). Unfortunately not there'' on a half hour visit at 18.30. Pls could u post on here with a time if they show up again tomorrow...they're generally v elusive in E17! Thanks (Lol B). *Wanstead Flats: Little Ringed Plover till 07:30 when it flew north (Dan Hennessy); back at 09:48 flyng around towards Jub, no further sign thereafter (Nick Croft); Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, singing Chiffchaff (Tony Brown) *Worcester Park: 1 Green Sandpiper and 2 Grey Wagtail, Beverley Brook, Green Lane 09.00 (Simon Osborn) *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Siskin, 4 Jackdaw, 5+ Redwing, 3+ Fieldfare, c5 Meadow Pipit (1 displaying) (Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 1st April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Wheatear male Filter Beds, 16 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, 3 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, Meadow Pipit south (Bob Watts). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 2 singing Chiffchaff, 6 Shelduck, 111 Teal (Charlie Farrell) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Dunlin in East Marsh but flew N at 10.30, also singing Chiffchaff & pair of Shelduck (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Great Sotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham Common: 1 male Wheatear on grass by fair ground (Michael Mac). *Clapton E5: House Martin over house at 19.20hrs (David Collins) *Crossness: drake Garganey in paddocks till 11:30am then flushed by horses and flew NW, Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plovers, 13 Black-tailed Godwits, Curlew, 16 Oystercatchers (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 4 Black-tailed Godwit on the slack from 4:13pm - 6:04pm at least, 2 LRP, 12 Wigeon, 2 Shelduck, 4 Jackdaw, 4+ Chiffchaff & 2 Goldcrest showing at very close range in sun trap, Cetti's Warbler calling, 1 dead breeding plumaged Great Crested Grebe. ( VH-F, Dawn Read ,Gary,S.Drake & Alan Bell ). *Ealing (Walpole Park): from BBS survey 10 Redwing (2 singing), 9 Fieldfare, pr Mistle Thrush, territorial Nuthatch, singing Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) *East Barnet: Siskin and Blackcap (m) on garden feeders today. ( Pete lowman) *East India Dock Basin NR: Kestrel, 7 Shelduck (Charlie Farrell) *Enfield Ridgeway: 15-20 waxwings in trees by Robin_Hood pub 9.40 and 12.10 (Brian Dawton) *Fairlop Waters: Male Wheatear on golf course,1 Curlew over flying north,46 Shoveler,6 Teal,5 Pochard,4 Great Crested Grebe,4 Gadwall,2 Common Snipe,singing Blackcap,3 Redwing,1 Little Owl ,1 Grey Heron (Steve Bacon) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap in garden (Neil Anderson) *Hackney E8: 27 Waxwing in tall tree at Eleanor Road end of London Fields near childrens playground at 7pm then flew towards Wilton Way (Paul Morris) *Hackney Marshes: Little Owl seen and calling opposite Spitafields market adjacent to R. Lea (Paul Whiteman) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 4 Greylag Goose x Canada Goose hybrids, Barnacle Goose (uo), male Mandarin Duck, 24 Shoveler, male Red-crested Pochard, 1-2 Sparrowhawk, 17 Grey Heron being hand-fed with cheese, 37 Herring Gull, 3 vocal Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), 6 Pied Wagtail, c.30 Blackbird, c.40 Redwing (lots of subsong), calling Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 6-7 Coal Tit, 2 singing Treecreeper, Jackdaw in trees by Hudson Memorial (D. McKenzie). *KGV Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Dunlin, Redshank, White Wagtail, m. Wheatear (all late afternoon) (Martin Shepherd) Also pr summer plumage Black-necked Grebe, 8 Goosander (3 ad male, 5 female), 70 Wigeon, 25+ Goldeneye, 20 Shoveler (David Bradnum): Long- Tailed Duck ( N. Basin) (Tony Clancy): 11:00hrs north end of the S basin 1 (f)' Scaup '(Neville Smith & John ?) *Kingston (Canbury Gardens): 2 Mandarin Duck, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Siskin (Spencer Neal) *London Wetland Centre (WWT, Barnes): 3 Black-tailed Godwits - stayed almost 2 hrs and flew off down river, Redshank, Mandarin (Angus Innes) Yellow Wagtail and Meadow Pipit (per AI); *Northolt and Greenford CP: 13 Snipe (scrape), 6 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon on Metropole Hotel a.m. (D. McKenzie). * Rainham Marshes: Green sandpiper flew up from pool by dump as I walked along path alongside Coldharbour Lane, Single female Black Redstart on Ferry Lane in detritus on the river bank (Andrew McCafferty) Male and Female Black Redstart showing well - 11am at end of Ferry Lane below river wall. Near Adult Med Gull flew over Stone Barges at 16.35. (Davey Leach) *Richmond TW10 (Ham House): Egyptian Goose newly-hatched gosling with parents; (Ham- Grey Court School Playing Field): 20 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing; (Ham- King George's Field): 39 Fieldfare; (Ham Lands LNR): 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, Coal Tit (Spencer Neal) *Richmond Park: male Ring Ouzel still present early PM amongst group of 4 Oak trees S of Ham Cross plantation (Louis Freeland-Haynes). No sign of said Ouzel by early evening, 1 male Northern Wheatear ( Riding Ring), 1 Stonechat, 3 Kestrel, calling Little Owl (Bill Dykes). Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (f) + 2 treecreepers in Ham Cross Plantation (3pm) but no sign of ring ouzel. 11 waxwings in Isabella Plantation (Dale Hammond). Reed Bunting (m) in Hawthorn Valley (Linda Ashken) *Southgate: 3 Siskin in garden. Good record for this part of London and in April. (T Donegan and B Huertas). *South Harrow: Mixed flock of about a dozen Siskin & Goldfinch in South Hill Avenue (Michael Robinson) * Spitalfields Market/Leyton marsh: Woodcock 08:45 circled then flew low North. (Paul Whiteman) * Staines Reservoir: 1 Long-tailed Duck (S. Basin), 1 Slavonian Grebe (S. Basin), 1 Red-throated Diver (S. Basin until 08.05 when it flew & dropped down onto KGV1 Res), 1 Red Kite, 1 Little Ringed Plover. (Bob Warden, A. Luscombe, et al); 4 Little Ringed Plover & 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Wheatear, 7 Fieldfare & Green Woodpecker (Don Nicholson); Red-throated Diver '''flew above level of KGVI briefly around 17:30, 7-9 Little Ringed Plover, 40 + Goldeneye (Nick Croft) * Trent Park: 5 Mute Swan, Teal (m), 15 Tufted Duck (10m 5f), 4 Canada Geese, Pochard(f), 2 Cormorant, 2 Song Thrush ( Pete Lowman). * Totteridge Valley: c550 Starlings at Ellern Mede Farm; c230 Redwings (110 Frith Manor, 70 Highwood Hill, 50 Ellern Mede); c150 Fieldfare (30 Highwood Hill, 120 Ellern Mede); Siskin; 33 Lapwing (inc. 32 over); c60 Common Gull; 12 Black-headed Gull; Little Owl; Sparrowhawk; 12 Teal at Darlands Lake; 2 Mandarin; 2 Blackcap (Ian Ellis). *Upper Norwood: 18 Waxwing in trees in Telford Close and feeding on few remaining berries behind flats on St Aubyn's Road @ 13:50 but not there at 17:10 (Andy Holden) *Victoria Park, E3: 70 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush and 33 Blackbirds among 40 spp (Harry Harrison) *Walthamstow E17: 20 Waxwings feeding on cotoneaster berries in back garden of house on Farnborough Avenue. Spooked by sparrowhawk, 2 Egyptian geese over (Caroline Nash). * Walthamstow Marsh: Small party of Siskin, some singing in area backing onto filter beds (Paul Whiteman); Also 1 Wheatear, 1 House Martin (Marcus Mitchell). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: 3 Avocet, 1 Curlew (Stuart Fisher); Lockwood: Wheatear & Curlew; West Warwick: Slavonian Grebe (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: '''Little Ringed Plover on Police scrape from 10:00 onwards, 7 Linnet, 10 Fieldfare, 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Skylark (Nick Croft et al) *Wanstead Park: sizeable group of Siskins singing and feeding (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Wanstead, private garden: 2 m Siskin (Chris Legge). *Wormwood Scrubs: singing Chiffchaff (1st of the year), m Stonechat, 2 Greylag Goose (over), 2 Mallard(over), c15 Meadow Pipit (inc 1+ Displaying), c4 Redwing. (The Scrubbers) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿